


Fortune's Fool

by Lexigent



Category: Romeo And Juliet - Shakespeare, SHAKESPEARE William - Works
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-10
Updated: 2015-03-10
Packaged: 2018-03-17 06:49:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 92
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3519470
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lexigent/pseuds/Lexigent
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Benvolio and the cost of peace.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Fortune's Fool

**Author's Note:**

> Benvolio, post-canon.

Benvolio barely has time to bury Mercutio before news of Romeo's death reaches him.

He aimlessly roams the streets for hours, drinks anything money will buy. He doesn't remember getting home, but when he wakes up, peace has been declared and he has a letter from old Montague making him an official.

By day, he listens to complaints, signs documents, does everything he can to make sure the citizens are safe.

By night, he feels Mercutio's weight heavy against his chest, his already cold fingers laced through Benvolio's.

Too little, too late.


End file.
